Porque Kevin necesitaba una dama, no un afeminado
by Li Pepinosdottir
Summary: AU. Kevin es más virgen que una monja, por eso su "mejor amigo" le recomienda conseguirse una novia, pero Alfred es un maldito sobreprotector que solo sabe amenazar a quien se acerqué demasiado al pelinegro. Justo cuando Kevin se estaba resignando a estar solo por siempre, un afeminado aparece de la nada en su casa y hace que su vida sea más mierda. Hutt River/Molossia o al revés.


HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 8DDD

Mi nombre es Li y soy bien ZENSHUAL, OKAY NO. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic... bueno, algo así (?), el punto es que amor esta pair y asdfg :'c no lo resistí, me vino esta idea a la mente y la compartiré con ustedes.

sin más, disfruten esta cosa más fail que yo 8D (?).

**Nombres humanos.**

**Kevin Jones: Molossia.**

**Salvatore Vargas: Seborga.**

**Daichi Honda: Niko Niko.**

**Alfred F. Jones: USA**

**Kiku Honda: Japón**

**Staffan Oxenstierna: Ladonia**

**Lily Zwingli: Liechtenstien**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Kevin firmaba y firmaba uno tras otro los jodidos papeles que le habían dado, los leía tan rápido como podía, si cometía un error podía ir pensando en un trabajo de mesero o cualquier estupidez que diría Alfred, el pelinegro apretó su lapicero al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros de trabajo, especialmente la irritante voz de Salvatore, un maldito italiano (según él, seborghini) que se la pasaba jugueteando con las chicas de la empresa, ¡hasta con su secretaría!, la cual estaba terriblemente lastimada, la muy imbécil se cayó por las escaleras… desde el décimo piso, bien, olvídenlo, pobre de ella.

¿Y de quién era la culpa de tremenda caída?, adivinen, su mejor amigo en el mundo, la persona que más quería en el universo, exacto, adivinaste ¡Salvatore!, obviamente estaba siendo sarcástico. El muy estúpido iba demasiado idiotizado pensando en quien sabe que mierdas que tropezó con Lily (así se llamaba su secretaría), para cuando el italiano-seborghini se dio cuenta, la rubia ya estaba agonizando en el piso con todo el cuerpo roto, Salvatore debe agradecer que Lily es una buena persona y no lo demando y de paso, no le dijo a su loco-tira armas hermano, porque si fuera así, seguramente Kevin no tendría un dolor de cabeza, hasta estaría llorando en el funeral de su amigo… pero llorando de felicidad.

Dejando de lado la incompetencia de sus compañeros de trabajo (porque más de uno a dé haber), siguió concentrado en su trabajo, pero justamente a su secretario de repuesto (un maldito becario japonés que no había echado a patadas porque realmente necesita una ayuda), se le ocurrió hablarle, con aquella voz tan calmante que le desesperaba.

—¡Kevin, Kevin, Kevin! —confiadito le salió el mocoso que se atrevía a llamarle por su nombre, de hecho se tomó demasiadas confianzas, ¡lo agregó al _Facebook_!, ¿Qué carajo con ese niño?

—Si me vas a seguir jodiendo porque no te he aceptado en Facebook, juro que esta vez si te tiro por las escaleras. —Le dio un tic en el ojo derecho mientras le enseñaba su hermoso saludo, exacto, su dedo del medio.

—Oh, no se preocupe por eso, ya le hackee su cuenta para que me acepte. —Comentó con una gran sonrisa el joven japonés, la cara del pelinegro podía atravesarte el alma y violarte ahí mismo, pero como Daichi era un raro nerd de mierda, no le daba miedo… no mucho.

—… Agradece que mi jodido jefe sea tu puto hermano Daichi, agradécelo. —Kevin no se daba contra la mesa porque sería manchar de sangre sus papeles… mentira, era porque ya había parado en el hospital demasiadas veces en esta semana.

—Ya, ya, olvide eso. —Trajo muchos papeles y los puso sobre la mesa. —Kiku dice que lo quiere terminado antes de que te vayas y…—revisó su celular, que técnicamente era su agenda. —El señor Salvatore quiere pasar.

—¿Pidió una cita?, su oficina está a un lado mío.

—No, me acaba de decir por Facebook, dice que como "a veces" sueles cerrarle la puerta en la cara mejor pide permiso. —Finalizó el pelinegro. El de lentes de sol (porque sí, podía estar un frío de los mil demonios y Kevin seguirá usando sus lentes de sol), dio un gran suspiro para luego recargarse en la mesa.

—Dile al señor Honda que seré puntual con mis tareas. —Habló de manera seria, amable y hasta… sonriendo. Daichi le miro con la boca abierta, aunque de inmediato Kevin cambio su semblante. —¡Y dile a Salvatore que se vaya a la mierda! —ese Kevin, nunca perdía el encanto.

—¡No, Kevin, deja de mandarme a la mierda! —y de la nada, Salvatore ya estaba encimado sobre el escritorio del americano-molossiano. Ahora que lo pensaba, todos sus "amigos" nacían en micronaciones… what, what the fuck?

—¡Lárgate y déjame trabajar en paz anormal de mierda! —el pelinegro se abrazó a su silla del susto que le había provocado el maldito de Salvatore, el cual no dejaba de lloriquear.

Daichi decidió salir, antes de perder el poco respeto que le quedaba por su jefe.

…Golpes, insultos, cartas de amor, dos imbéciles peleando, lechuga, después…

—Por eso digo que necesitas compañía. —Sugirió de manera alegre el italiano, Kevin le miro incrédulo.

—No voy a tener sexo contigo…—hizo una mueca de asco mientras sacaba su singular seña, inevitablemente Salvatore también mostró asco en su rostro de solo imaginar la escena.

—No me refiero a eso y si eso quieres está bien, pero no conmigo, no eres mi tipo. —Le dio un amigable golpe en el hombro a su "amigo del alma".

—Salvatore, tu eres un maldito marica pedófilo de mierda. —Aclaró el estadounidense mientras firmaba papeles.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Estás saliendo con un becario…

—Oh vamos, no es _taaaaan_ malo.

—Como digas. —Rodó los ojos, ¿Por qué tenía que estar rodeado de homosexuales?, Salvatore era gay y pedófilo, Staffan (otro jodido becario que trabajaba para él, ¿Por qué le tienen que tocar becarios y no un jodido adulto responsable?) estaba enamorado del otro marica (y de paso, BECARIO) con trenzas que igual trabajaba para él, ahora que lo pensaba, Daichi era el único heterosexual "según" que conocía, ¡ni Alfred era hetero!, no se dio contra el escritorio por las razones explicadas anteriormente.

—Tal vez una dama de compañía, ¡pero necesitas a alguien Kevin! —el aludido volteo medio idiotizado, para luego enseñar el dedo medio.

—Tengo… mantengo a Alfred en mi casa. —Se defendió de alguna manera, pero vamos, las pocas veces que se encontraba con Alfred es cuando salía temprano de trabajar –NUNCA-, normalmente el estadounidense se la pasaba flojeando (o eso quería creer Kevin) toda la jodida tarde y por las noches se iba de puto y sí, EN EL MAL SENTIDO DE LA PALABRA.

—No ese tipo de compañías, me refiero a una amorosa. —El italiano hace un 1313 bien expresivo y Kevin le miro con cara de "no te golpeo porque eres mi amigo, no te golpeo porque eres MI JODIDO AMIGO".

—¡Me vale una mierda!, además, sabes cómo es Alfred. —Kevin tendría novia, esposa, amante y hasta un harem si no fuera por Alfred, era un maldito acosador, cada vez que salía con una chica, él la ahuyentaba de alguna u otra manera y cuando alguien intentaba coquetearle Alfred podía salir de algún arbusto, baño, planta artificial y asustar, amenazar y hasta a golpear a quien se atrevería a tener segundas intenciones con él y por eso Kevin era más virgen que una monja, hasta en eso su hermano mayor lo jodía.

—Bien… olvida lo que dije, mata a tu hermano. —Bien, el sueño le estaba afectando a su amigo, eso o ya de plano era un reverendo idiota, más fácil la primera.

—Mierda, son las tres de la mañana…—maldijo el pelinegro mirando su reloj, cargo sus papeles (ya que sus malditos becarios se habían ido) y los dejo sobre el despacho, estaba seguro que su jodido jefe lo vería… cuando se le diera la gana.

—Has salido más tarde, ¿cuál es el problema? —recriminó su amigo, esperando y técnicamente rezando que alguna chica (o chico, porque Salvatore era de una mente MUY abierta) estuviera esperando en su casa, listo para quitarle lo monja a Kevina.

—Quería encontrarme con Alfred, debo aclararle de una maldita vez que mi casa no es un basurero.

—¿Y por qué lo mantienes en tu casa?

—¿Y por qué hablas tanto? —después de eso, Kevin guardó sus cosas le enseño el dedo medio a Salvatore y se fue, como cualquier día (o madrugada) de trabajo normal.

…

Bien, Kevin podía esperarse cualquier cosa, podía esperarse a Alfred esperándolo en casa con unas maletas y diciendo "¡voy a mantenerme solo!", de acuerdo, eso solo era un sueño –húmedo- del menor porque su hermano se fuera. Podía hasta esperarse a Alfred y a una puta transexual teniendo sexo justo en su sofá, podía hasta esperarse a Salvatore cogiendo en su casa, pero lo que no se esperaba era a un tipo totalmente afeminado lavándose los dientes y poniéndose una mascarilla y deseándole las buenas noches como si nada.

—What… WHAT THE FUCK. ¿Quién mierda eres tú? —gritó alterado de que alguien entrase a su casa, el tipo afeminado le miro sonriendo.

—¡Hola plebeyo!, no tengo idea de cuál es mi nombre, pero soy el príncipe de Hutt River y…—el afeminado iba a decir más cosas gays, pero Kevin reacciono de alguna manera y con todas las fuerzas del mundo, empezó a golpear al castaño-príncipe-afeminado con su portafolio, aunque quedó inconsciente después del golpe mil novecientos ochenta y nueve.

—¿Qué carajo? —se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía desangrar a "Hutt River", solo esta aseguro de algo…

Esto era culpa de Alfred.

* * *

**Inche Alfred (?).**

**Bien, espero les haya gustado y eso asdfg 8D sugieran parejas que a mi no se me ocurren otras (?), excepto UsUk, NO PONDRÉ USUK CB**

**Bien, es le todo, si les gusto dejen review 3.**

**Li, fuera.**


End file.
